Harry Potter y la Granja Groosham
by Uyulala
Summary: En Inglaterra han habido misteriosas desapariciones relacionadas con una escuela mágica muy extraña, sabiendo que quizá la próxima víctima dejará su mundo al descubierto, los jóvenes aurores Harry y Ron son enviados de encubierto a la Granja Groosham con la apariencia de niños de 12 años para saber qué sucede exactamente y cómo detenerlo
1. Prólogo

**Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo plasmar estas ideas en papel, creo que finalmente lo llevaré a cabo, aunque nunca he escrito un fic de Harry Potter porque considero que todavía no puedo manejar su narrativa del todo bien.**

**Aclaro: "La Granja Groosham" son unos libros escritos 10 años antes que la saga de JKR, por lo cual no crean que hay plagio hacia esta maravillosa escritora inglesa, sólo que son mucho más cortos y no han tenido una difusión muy grande. También, los nombres de los lugares y personajes de LGG pueden ser mucho más simples que los de HP, por lo que intentaré que no se vea tan infantil. Finalmente, sí, utilizaré a los personajes de ambas obras, a ver qué resulta al final.**

* * *

_Papá:_

_¡Por favor, sácame de la Granja Groosham! Llevo sólo unos días aquí y ya no lo soporto. Esto no es lo que tú crees, pasan cosas muy extrañas en este sitio, ya no puedo continuar aquí, por favor… sé que no me vas a creer esto, pero creo que están metidos en cosas de magia. Aquí los estudiantes y maestros son raros en extremo y temo por mi seguridad, me doy cuenta que hay alumnos que nunca regresan y temo ser el siguiente, quizá cuando recibas esta carta ni siquiera continúe con vida…_

El jefe de aurores contempló los caracteres borrosos en el papel con ojos cansados, las letras se habían corrido debido al agua de mar, lo cual era entendible considerando cómo esa carta había salido de los terrenos del colegio. Se ajustó los anteojos ante la situación que se le presentaba… era el cuarto caso en el mes y dudaba que terminase pronto, las cosas podrían salirse de control de un momento a otro y nadie deseaba que los muggles se enterasen de ello. Lo mejor sería enviar unos aurores a investigar el asunto, pero… ¿cómo? A lo largo de los siglos el Ministerio había tenido diversas dificultades en donde solicitaron la ayuda de la Granja, mas su contestación siempre había sido igual: no es nuestro problema. Lo que sucedía dentro de sus terrenos era un misterio para todo el personal ajeno a la misma y sus estudiantes, si bien no eran tan numerosos como los asistentes a Hogwarts, sin duda eran hechiceros poderosos y de cuidado. No quería ocasionar un problema mayor al ya existente, pero tampoco dejar que todo continuase de esa manera; revisó los archivos sobre su mesa en donde encontró la foto de una chica de larga cabellera castaña clara recogida en dos trenzas a los lados, se trataba de la hija de una celebridad muggle muy reconocida que recientemente había sido aceptada en Groosham, si algo le pasaba a ella indudablemente su mundo quedaría expuesto.

Cuatro estudiantes de la Granja desaparecidos…

Ninguna pista, ningún rastro, como si simplemente se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire. Soltó un suspiro cansado, el caso requería a sus mejores hombres encubiertos. Tomó unos folios color manila en donde descansaban los datos de los recién formados aurores, la primer fotografía que encontró mostraba a un pelirrojo que se movía nervioso frente a la cámara, en la segunda un chico azabache con lentes intentaba sonreír para aliviar los nervios que tenía. Por su corta edad no serían aceptados como profesores, además de que los puestos allí estaban llenos, por lo cual sólo quedaba una opción: ir a la Granja como estudiantes.

* * *

**Espero les guste mi propuesta y, de ser así, no se olviden de dejar un review para continuar esta historia o saber si mejor la dejo de lado y me enfoco en otros proyectos.**

**¡Bonita lectura!**


	2. El folleto

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que demuestran con este fic, espero les guste cómo avanza la trama. Aún no me decido en conservar los nombres en inglés o tomar los dados en la versión en español, pero creo que tomaré la decisión en el siguiente episodio. Tal vez no avancemos ta rápidamente como algunos pensarían, pero quiero poner un poco más del mundo de la Granja Groosham para aquellos que no han leído esta obra.**

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Roselyn regresó a casa, esquivando a un par de fotógrafos y reporteros en turno apostados a la entrada de su domicilio en el distrito Uxbridge, en Londres. Sus voces se confundían mientras pedían volteara a la cámara o preguntaban sobre su vida privada al mismo tiempo que escribían rápidamente en unas pequeñas libretas o sacaban sus grabadoras de bolsillo.

El Señor Kentver estaba sentado a la mesa con el traje perfectamente planchado, sin que en el mismo se distinguiese una sola arruga o mancha de polvo; tomaba un abundante alimento consistente en carne de cordero, puré de papa, guisantes y jugo de naranja. Cuando entró apenas si reparó en su presencia, limitándose a alzar la cabeza para cerciorarse de que hubiera cerrado la puerta correctamente y luego volvió a masticar un trozo de su bistec sin decir nada.

La vieja cocinera colocó otro plato y vaso para la recién llegada y una joven mucama se encargó de abrir la silla para permitirle sentarse. Roselyn dejó la mochila a un lado de la mesa, yendo a lavarse las manos antes de tomar asiento frente al hombre de serios modales. Su juego de cubiertos fue dejado a un lado mientras le era servida crema de zanahoria con un poco de pan.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó seriamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta colocada a su derecha.

Roselyn no pudo sino compararle con una morsa con ese curioso bigote adornando su rostro redondo. Jugó un poco con su cuchara mientras le hundía una y otra vez en ese líquido naranja. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras fijaba la mirada en el plato frente a ella. No era como si desease estar allí, su mundo había cambiado bruscamente un par de años atrás cuando aquél a quien consideraba su padre había muerto, su madre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, ya tenía otras seis bocas que alimentar, por lo cual decidió entregarla con su verdadero progenitor.

Kentver Adam era un reconocido director cinematográfico que podía impulsar o destruir la carrera de cualquier actor o actriz si se lo proponía. Por eso mismo sintió que toda su reputación estaba en peligro cuando la joven con la cual compartiera una noche apasionada hace más de diez años se presentó en su oficina con una niña pequeña de la mano. Luego de una discusión a puerta cerrada y un cuantioso arreglo monetario por debajo del agua, la joven mujer se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de la pequeña de ojos marrones sentada en el amplio pasillo, la cual se aferraba a un viejo oso de peluche.

Al día siguiente causó sensación que el hombre anunciase adoptar a una pobre huérfana desvalida, donando también una generosa suma de dinero a varios hospicios. Por varios días la noticia ocupó la primera plana hasta que la prensa se cansó de ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, alguien había filtrado información de su verdadero origen, razón por la cual los reporteros habían acudido como abejas a la miel y rondaban a la pequeña familia.

Oh, porque así como había ganado un padre nuevo también se hizo con una nueva mamá. La Señora Kentver era una hermosa actriz que rondaba los treinta y que en realidad había soportado su llegada porque no pensaba dejar un pez gordo como lo era el reconocido director, el cual impulsaba su carrera todos los días. Sin embargo, sabía que no le agradaba su presencia porque podía heredar una increíble fortuna tras la muerte del hombre de traje.

Por eso mismo ella era un estorbo para ambos adultos, siendo registrada en cuatro internados en los últimos dos años. Quizá no era una alumna modelo, pero lo que realmente había motivado su expulsión fueron sus intentos de fuga una y otra vez. Si el matrimonio Kentver no la quería, sería mejor volver con su madre, era preferible estar en una gran familia que la recibiese todos los días tras el colegio a llegar a esa enorme residencia donde raramente encontraba a alguien. Sabía por qué su padre estaba allí…

–El Director me llamó –informó con seriedad.

Roselyn quedó callada, no tenía nada que agregar. Sólo esperaba que comprendiera todo y le permitiese volver con los suyos, lejos de ese mundo de cámaras, luces y actores. Adam Kentver le observó con detenimiento, esa niña era el vivo recuerdo de un error cometido, algo que debía borrarse y que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que su "obra de caridad" le había abierto las puertas a un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, si tan solo se comportase debidamente.

–Si no vas a comer, retírate –dijo firmemente.

La castaña se paró, haciendo un ruido sordo al empujar la silla, luego subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Adam no supo qué hacer… el cuarto… era el cuarto internado en dos años, ¿a dónde más podía enviar a esa niña? Ni los mejores maestros habían podido reformarla, quizá con profesores particulares todo se solucionaría, incluso se ahorraba las molestias de la prensa apostada a las puertas de los colegios. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó un número rápidamente.

–Conny –llamó a su secretaria–, quiero que me consigas los teléfonos de los mejores profesores en Inglaterra o en Europa, no me importa cuánto cueste.

–_S-Sí_ –tartamudeó al escucharle tan molesto.

–Cancela todas mis citas de mañana, me ocuparé personalmente de entrevistarlos.

–_¿Para mañana? _–se consternó.

–Si no puedes hacer algo tan simple, entonces presenta tu renuncia.

–_No, mañana mismo estarán allí los mejores profesores_ –se apresuró a responder.

–Bien.

Colgó. No dejaría que nadie tirase a la basura lo que había llegado a construir a lo largo de los años. Porque incluso su matrimonio con la más solicitada actriz había sido un mero acuerdo, ella aportaba la cara y él las influencias, siendo considerados un dúo perfecto. En realidad, sabía que de no ser por su joven esposa no tendría todo el prestigio del cual gozaba. Era ella la que se llevaba todo el crédito.

A la mañana siguiente Roselyn se preguntó si era seguro bajar a desayunar, no tenía que ir al aburrido colegio ubicado en el sur de Irlanda, pero en cambio debía enfrentarse a la ira de sus padres adoptivos tras verla llegar a la mitad del ciclo escolar. Como no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior decidió pararse y bajar en pijama hasta el comedor de donde salía el olor a tostadas, huevos y tocino.

A la mesa ya se encontraba la actriz Margaret Kentver, la cual comía un plato de granola y yogurt bajo en grasa, al verla no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, en público era la madre más amorosa del mundo, pero en privado no debía esconder su repudio a la pequeña bastarda. Roselyn se sentó lo más alejada posible y comenzó a comer lo que la amable cocinera colocase en su plato. Iba por su segunda tostada cuando vio avanzar a su padre por el pasillo, llevaba el correo matutino en las manos, pasando las diversas facturas y publicidad sin importancia hasta detenerse su mirada en un gran sobre color café.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la joven mujer rubia.

–Granja Groosham… –murmuró el hombre.

–¿Qué?

–Es lo que dice –abrió el sobre–, viene de Norfolk.

Dentro había una carta y un folleto, comenzando a leer el contenido con rapidez. Se sentó con ellas sin despegar la mirada de su lectura.

–¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber la otra.

–Es un folleto de un internado para señoritas –comunicó–, seguramente es obra de Conni, ayer le pedí me mandase a los mejores profesores.

El Señor Kentver leyó en voz alta la misiva, la cual estaba escrita en un pergamino con una coloración amarillenta y letras de un rojo opaco marcado fuertemente en el papel.

_Querido Señor Kentver:_

_¿Se ha preguntado dónde encontrar una escuela que forme a una perfecta señorita? No lo piense más, la prestigiosa Granja Groosham es la opción que está buscando. Como podrá ver en el folleto que le anexamos, nuestro colegio es un internado de tiempo completo que ofrece un ambiente perfecto para jóvenes entre doce y dieciséis años que no han podido ser reformados correctamente._

_La Granja Groosham se localiza en una isla frente a las costas de Norfolk. No existe un transporte regular que comunique a la isla, evitando con ello la presencia de visitas inoportunas relacionadas con el mundo del espectáculo…_

–Nada de cámaras –interrumpió Margaret.

–Ni reporteros indiscretos –secundó el hombre, retomando su lectura.

…_sólo se permite un día de vacaciones al año. Nunca se invita a los padres a visitar la escuela, excepto en ocasiones especiales._

_Estoy seguro de que las excelentes instalaciones y altos niveles educativos de la Granja Groosham serán sumamente benéficos para su hija. Espero recibir su respuesta en la próxima media hora._

_Atentamente:_

_Jonh Kilgraw_

_Subdirector de la Granja Groosham_

–¿Media hora? –consultó su reloj el Señor Kentver– Es tiempo suficiente.

Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear a ver el folleto adjunto, tecleó rápidamente el número que estaba escrito al final de la carta, primero se oyó un zumbido, seguido de varios chasquidos. Roselyn no se sorprendió de la decisión tan apresurada tomada, limitándose a terminar su desayuno mientras los adultos esperaban la contestación del otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Hola?_ –dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿El Señor Kilgraw? –preguntó directamente al grano.

–_Él habla_ –la voz era suave, casi como un susurro–. _Supongo que es usted el Señor Kentver._

–Así es. Recibí su folleto esta mañana, usted sabe, la Granja Groosham.

–_¿Ha tomado ya una decisión?_

–Sin duda alguna. Para ser sincero, deseo inscribir a mi hija lo antes posible, es necesario que se transforme en una correcta dama y su colegio parece el adecuado.

–_No se preocupe, Señor Kentver_ –la voz al otro lado hablaba suavemente–. _Después de unos cursos en la Granja Groosham verá a su hija convertida en… una persona un tanto diferente._

–¿Cuándo puede empezar?

–_Hoy mismo._

–Perfecto.

–_Hay un tren que sale de la calle Liverpool rumbo a King's Lynn a la una de la tarde. Otros dos alumnos lo tomarán también, Roselyn puede viajar con ellos._

–Perfecto, perfecto –repitió como si no hubiese nada mejor.

–_Y… Señor Kentver…_ –la voz del Subdirector se dejó escuchar– _no aprobamos la presencia de los padres aquí en Groosham. Nuestros alumnos responden con mayor rapidez si se encuentran incomunicados de su familia y su casa. Pero, si usted quiere acom…_

–En lo absoluto, la mandaré con mi chofer.

–_Entonces, espero verla esta tarde. Adiós, Señor Kentver._

El Subdirector colgó después de eso, la Señora Kentver esperó por la respuesta de su marido, no podía creer que habían encontrado otro internado en tan poco tiempo.

–Sube a hacer tu maleta –volteó a ver a la chica castaña–, partirás en una hora.

No se sorprendió con ello, había escuchado el rumbo de la conversación, así que supo que volvía a estar donde al principio: lejos de su verdadera familia, incomunicada con todos para evitar mala publicidad al matrimonio "perfecto". Roselyn fue a su cuarto e hizo rápidamente una maleta pequeña, no tenía uniforme de la nueva escuela ni los libros que solicitaban en la misma, por lo que sólo empacó un poco de ropa cómoda. Mientras doblaba un par de blusas se sintió observada.

Volteó a derecha e izquierda pero allí no había nadie, sin embargo, la sensación no se apartó. Con disimulo se asomó a la ventana desde donde pudo contemplar el amplio jardín y un poco más allá la calle con algunos postes de teléfono. Sobre los cables se encontraba un pájaro de gran tamaño y color negro como la pez, las plumas colgaban de su cuerpo como una sucia capa, símbolo distintivo de los cuervos. Miraba hacia el dormitorio con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Roselyn retrocedió un paso instintivamente, el cuervo soltó un graznido fantasmal y se elevó por los aires.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review. ¡Bonita lectura!**


	3. Llegada a la isla

**Perdonen por el tiempo sin actualizar, no sabía bien cómo compaginar la historia, espero les guste el avance que vamos teniendo. A decir verdad me siento un poco ansiosa con este capítulo debido a que es importante por muchos motivos, espero no haya quedado tan mal. Perdonen si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o gramática, lo escribí en mi escuela con la inspiración que me llegó en ese instante, pero lo corrijo en unos momentos.**

**¡Bonita lectura!**

* * *

Roselyn despidió con un fuerte abrazo a Andrei, el joven chofer rumano que Margaret había contratado para su uso personal. A pesar del repudio de la actriz la mayoría de los sirvientes le tenían cierta simpatía o quizá sólo le miraban con pena al saber el trato del que era víctima cuando las cámaras no enfocaban a la perfecta familia.

–Cuídese, señorita –le dijo en el oído.

–Sí… –murmuró a su vez la castaña.

–No intente huir, por favor, estará en una isla lejos de las ciudades importantes, dudo mucho que logre salir de allí e incluso si lo hace podría lastimarse en el proceso.

–Estaré bien, Andrei, estaré bien –se separó lentamente–, la Granja Groosham no podrá conmigo.

–Granja Groosham… –murmuró el rubio frente a ella.

–¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado desde que te dije el nombre del sitio al cual iría.

–Oh, no es nada –intentó sonreír para ella.

–En ese caso, debo irme, el tren está a punto de partir.

–Antes de que lo haga…

Andrei sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, ofreciéndoselo a la niña. Se trataba de un moño hecho de dos hilos rojo y blanco, de su nudo central colgaba un dije plateado de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Roselyn le miró confundida, no entendía a qué se debía eso.

–Para la buena suerte –aclaró al ver su mirada de confusión.

La castaña asintió, tomándolo con suavidad y metiéndoselo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando del lado derecho, allí ya descansaba una fotografía de su madre y hermanos, así como unos dulces, el folleto de la Granja Groosham y un yoyo. El chofer asintió al ver que estaba lista, ayudándole a subir al tren. Roselyn verificó el número de su asiento y entró en el vagón correspondiente, en el mismo ya se encontraban dos niños de aproximadamente su edad.

El que se hallaba a la derecha de la puerta tenía el cabello rubio cenizo ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel clara de tonalidad lechosa, no debía medir más de 1.45 m, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga a cuadros y pantalones oscuros con zapatos deportivos. Miraba el piso del compartimiento como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo.

El chico a la izquierda era un par de centímetros más bajo que el otro; tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, su piel parecía más bronceada que la de ellos, lo cual indicaba que recientemente había estado en un sitio tropical, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con estampado de superhéroes y pantalones caqui con unos tenis. En sus manos tenía una tira cómica que leía con gran interés.

–Supongo que eres la última –dijo el rubio.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

–La última chica, la que va a Groosham, ¿no? –aclaró.

–S-Sí –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–Nosotros también vamos para allá –habló el castaño, dejando el cómic de lado–. Me llamo Steve, él es Ian.

–Roselyn –se presentó.

–Siéntate con nosotros –el rubio se hizo a un lado, dejándole el sitio de la ventana.

Roselyn obedeció, sus pertenencias ya habían sido subidas en dos simples maletas, por lo cual sólo debía esperar a que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Notó que ambos chicos tenían la mirada fija en ella, prestándole más atención de la que deseaba, se preguntó si acaso ambos le reconocerían por el trabajo de su padre, esperando no fuera así.

–¿Cuál es tu historia? –preguntó el castaño– ¿Qué has hecho para que tu papi y mami te quieran miles de millas lejos de ellos?

–Me escapé del último internado –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

–¿También tú? Conque eres de las mías, ¿no? –sonrió señalándose con el pulgar derecho.

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Por supuesto… ya no soportaba a los maestros y sus estúpidas reglas.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Ian? –volteó a ver al chico a su izquierda.

–Sólo digamos que la Directora jamás verá a las serpientes de la misma manera –dijo desinteresadamente–. Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna escuela sin tener una mala referencia de mi, pero veo que me equivoqué. No importa, después de un par de días estoy seguro que ellos mismos pagan mi vuelo directo a casa.

–A mí también me enfada que mis padres encontrasen otro internado –bufó el castaño.

–¿Qué clase de colegio es la Granja Groosham? –preguntó Roselyn.

–¿Has leído el folleto? –le miró Ian.

–A decir verdad no, pero lo traigo conmigo –sacó un papel amarillento de su bolso, comenzando a leer lo más importante–. Dice que es una Academia de Arte con grandes espacios dedicados a la formación de los nuevos talentos, todos sus maestros son expertos en diferentes campos artísticos, contando con grandes conexiones en las más importantes compañías discográficas, de modelaje y fílmicas.

–Qué extraño… –Steve hizo un mohín– Según mis padres era una escuela militar con extensos terrenos donde entrenar y forjar a un verdadero soldado.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró sorprendida Roselyn– No creo que la Granja cumpla con ambas funciones, Ian, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿A qué tipo de escuela vamos?

–A un Colegio cristiano –recargó el rostro en su mano izquierda–, al menos es lo que le han dicho a mi madre.

–¡Es imposible que sea las tres cosas! –se angustió con dichos comentarios.

–¿Tal vez haya espacio para los tres? Después de todo se trata de una isla completa, ¿no?

–Realmente me tiene sin cuidado –el rubio sacó unos audífonos de su bolsillo, colocándoselos de inmediato dispuesto a no prestarles mayor atención.

El tren anunció que estaba a punto de partir, Steve riñó a Ian ligeramente por ser tan descortés, Roselyn apretó con mayor fuerza el folleto que todavía sostenía, ¿a qué clase de sitio le estaban mandando sus padres? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran aceptado sin siquiera investigar al respecto? Lo cierto es que no les importaba nada de ello mientras le mantuviera alejada de sus vidas, se dijo. Dejó caer el papel en donde se exponía punto por punto cada uno de los beneficios de la Granja, exaltándola a un nivel increíble, nuevamente se sentía arrojada de un lado a otro, llevada por la corriente sin poder resistirse. Justo en ese momento alguien tocó el vidrio a su derecha, volteó sorprendida topándose con Andrei, el joven le sonreía tranquilamente, por lo cual abrió la ventana.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, asomándose con curiosidad.

–Le he traído esto –mostró una pequeña flor blanca con forma de campanilla.

–No tenías que, después de todo ya has hecho suficiente.

–Está bien –se la acomodó en el ojal del abrigo café que llevaba–, es un recuerdo para que no se olvide de nosotros, asegúrese de regresar con bien.

–Sí. Es muy linda –la miró con detenimiento–, ¿cómo se llama?

–_Ghiocei_ –respondió, alzando el rostro.

–¿Ghiocei?

–Así es, Roselyn, tengo una última cosa qué decirle… –se acercó a su oído.

El pitido de la locomotora se dejó oír e instantes después la pista fue despejada permitiendo su partida. La castaña continuó en la misma posición unos instantes, mirando cómo la estación con Andrei en ella empezaba lentamente a alejarse, cada vez se volvía más pequeña hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera de vista, sólo entonces se permitió entrar correctamente en el vagón y cerrar la ventana.

El recorrido ocurrió sin sobresaltos, apenas una ligera conversación con los otros chicos. Steve era hijo de un veterano de guerra, el cual esperaba sus siete vástagos siguieran sus pasos, por ello mismo había metido al castaño en los más prestigiosos colegios sin ver resultados hasta el momento, había sido expulsado del tercero en el año tras haberse fugado del mismo. Groosham parecía ser la solución a todos sus problemas, era el Colegio militar que por tanto tiempo buscase y no había dudado un instante en inscribirlo. Por su parte Ian era el hijo más joven de una amplia familia cristiana, sus seis hermanas mayores se habían casado ya con hombres rectos que dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a obras de caridad, su madre esperaba fuera Sacerdote en el futuro, por lo cual le había inscrito en diferentes conventos sin que se reformara, cada una de sus bromas era peor que la anterior; cuando finalmente su madre había perdido toda esperanza el folleto de la la Granja Groosham había aparecido en su puerta, describiéndola como un Colegio cristiano en donde habían completado sus estudios diferentes sacerdotes famosos.

Cuando llegaron a King's Lynn la temperatura parecía haber descendido un par de grados, Roselyn se abrochó correctamente su saco y bajó del vagón en compañía de los otros chicos. Un encargado dejó sus maletas a su lado antes de volver a subir y partir con el tren. La castaña miró a ambos lados sin distinguir ningún hombre elegantemente vestido que les esperara, ni alguno que pareciera un artista buscándoles. Steve se sentó en su maleta mientras que Ian continuó escuchando música con tranquilidad.

–¿Creen que se hayan olvidado de nosotros? –preguntó la chica.

–Espero no, el viaje de regreso a casa no me saldría barato –se quejó el castaño.

Apenas había dicho tales palabras cuando un hombre jorobado y francamente deforme se les acercó, su indumentaria era vieja y decolorada, en sus manos sostenía un pedazo de cartón en donde alguien escribiese torpemente con marcador negro "Granja Groosham". Roselyn retrocedió un par de pasos por inercia, Ian se quitó los auriculares y Steve se paró en el acto.

–Amos, han llegado –les saludó–, Gregor los estaba esperando.

–Un placer, Gregor –intentó sonar cortés.

–Andando, el coche no queda muy lejos –tomó el equipaje de todos con maestría y caminó cojeando de una pierna.

–¿Necesita que le ayude?

–No, joven ama, no, Gregor puede –informó con orgullo.

Llegaron ante un coche negro que parecía una carroza fúnebre, en sus costados ostentaba el nombre del Colegio al cual se dirigían. Gregor dejó las maletas en la parte posterior y los niños subieron juntos tras esto. El jorobado comenzó a decir lo mucho que les gustaría la Granja, jurando que después no desearían volver a casa. Roselyn quiso en vano distraerse con el paisaje de los sitios que pasaban, pero las ventanas estaba polarizadas de ambos lados, por lo cual tuvo que contentarse con sacar su viejo yoyo y jugar con el mismo, era un recuerdo de su hermano mayor que había mantenido escondido de la vista de Adam y Margaret por miedo a que se lo quitasen. Los otros niños parecían abstraídos en sus cosas, por lo cual no les dijo nada.

Después de unos minutos el coche se detuvo y Gregor informó que podían bajar. Los tres lo hicieron presurosos, el sitio apestaba a formaldehido, como si recientemente hubiera sido utilizado para llevar un cuerpo de la morgue al cementerio; se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que se hallaban en la costa, la densa niebla no permitía ver a más de cinco metros de distancia, por lo cual se preguntaron cómo llegarían a su destino sin perderse en el trayecto, quizás el barco que les llevaría tenía un moderno sistema de radar y ecolocalización.

–Me parece que el Capitán ya está aquí –informó Gregor con las maletas de Roselyn en una mano y las de los chicos en la otra.

Después de un recibimiento tan extraño no debería haberles sorprendido lo que vendría a continuación. Una pequeña barca junto al muelle se balanceaba con el movimiento de las olas, en la misma se encontraba un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, su cabello estaba en desorden y tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que no tenía manos con las cuales maniobrar el timón, sirviéndose para ello de unos ganchos.

–Veo que los has traído, bien hecho, Gregor –le dijo el hombre–. Soy el Capitán Bloodbath, ustedes deben ser los reclutas de este año.

Ninguno de ellos contestó, ¿en qué clase de Colegio se habían inscrito? Nada de lo hasta ahora visto parecía normal, era como si las cosas sólo se volvieran más extrañas y retorcidas conforme avanzaban. Los niños subieron con cuidado en la barca junto con Gregor y sus pertenencias, con lo cual la misma se hundió un poco más en el agua, Roselyn temió que naufragaran a la mitad del camino, ella no era realmente buena nadando y los mares de Inglaterra eran helados, moriría de hipotermia antes de alcanzar la costa.

En contra de todo pronóstico, el Capitán Bloodbath condujo el transporte con seguridad, como si supiera exactamente a dónde iba sin importar cuán densa fuese la niebla. Roselyn escuchó la madera crujir mientras surcaba las olas, ¿podría la frágil embarcación llegar entera a puerto? Su pregunta fue contestada varios minutos después cuando alcanzaron la isla donde se asentaba la Granja. Era muy grande aunque lucía extrañamente gris, como si quisiera confundirse entre el cielo nublado y el mar turbio. Gregor bajó las maletas de los tres niños, llevándolas consigo a paso cansado.

–Por aquí, amos –les condujo por unos caminos retorcidos.

Siguieron al jorobado dejando detrás de sí al Capitán sin manos, el cual comenzó a enrollar la soga para amarrar la barca al pequeño puerto. Cerca de la costa había gran cantidad de acantilados, lo cual dificultaba la entrada o salida de visitas inesperadas, atravesaron un bosquecillo que parecía guardar algunos secretos en su interior y finalmente llegaron a su destino.

En la cima de una colina un enorme edificio estilo Victoriano se lograba apreciar, más que un Colegio asemejaba la mansión embrujada de las películas de Halloween, Roselyn se preguntó si aún estaba a tiempo de regresar con el Capitán Bloodbath, mas al recordar a ese sujeto descartó inmediatamente la idea. Gregor subió los peldaños de la entrada y tocó a la puerta, la misma fue abierta por una mujer de cara seria y cabello perfectamente recogido, usaba un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta el suelo, contempló a los niños en silencio.

–Ahhh, perfecto –se movió, permitiéndoles pasar–. Bienvenidos, soy la Profesora Windergast.

–Encantada, yo soy Roselyn Kentver –se presentó la castaña.

–Masson, Steve.

–Freeman, Ian.

–Los Señores Fitch y Teagle estaban esperándolos, lamentablemente las cabezas de la Granja se encuentran momentáneamente indispuestas, por lo cual el Subdirector Kilgraw se hará cargo de ustedes. Acompáñenme, les llevaré a terminar los trámites, Gregor, lleva el equipaje a los cuartos.

El jorobado comenzó a subir las escaleras del segundo piso dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo mientras entonaba una cancioncilla tétrica. Los niños siguieron a la mujer hasta un lugar apartado de la casa donde se hallaba el complejo de oficinas de los diferentes profesores. Se sentaron en unas sillas que allí habían mientras que la Profesora Windergast se dirigía a un escritorio de donde tomó una carpeta, luego entró por una puerta negra, diciendo le esperaran. Por unos momentos escucharon unas voces hablar apagadamente hasta que la mismo mujer salió.

–Kentver, Roselyn.

La chica dio un pequeño respingo al oír su nombre, el castaño a su izquierda le empujó con suavidad mientras que el rubio bufaba ante ello. Con paso lento e inseguro caminó el corto recorrido que la maestra le indicase hasta llegar a una puerta con grandes letras negras garigoleadas.

**Jonh Kilgraw**

**Subdirector**

Tragó grueso antes de decidirse a entrar, quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero algo de lo que había allí no le agradaba, era como si el aire fuese ligeramente más pesado que en el resto de Inglaterra. Tocó tres veces con su mano derecha, la suave y aterciopelada voz del otro lado le invitó a pasar, por lo cual giró el picaporte.

La oficina del subdirector no era muy grande, tenía apenas un escritorio de caoba con hermoso acabado, un par de sillas enfrente del mismo y un librero donde parecían estar reunidos todos los datos de los alumnos de la Granja. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas a pesar de que en Inglaterra el día generalmente era nublado, sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que detrás del escritorio se encontraba un pequeño refrigerador, ¿para qué querría el Subdirector un objeto como ése en su oficina?

–Siéntate –pidió, casi como un murmullo.

Por un extraño motivo sintió cierta fascinación por el hombre frente a ella, era alto y de piel muy clara, pareciendo que nunca se asoleara, estaba vestido con ropajes negros, el mismo color de sus cabellos, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo. El Subdirector sonrió al tenerle frente a sí, Roselyn se sintió como un ratón siendo observado por un halcón… o quizá un búho, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

–Miss Roselyn, un placer que nos acompañe –se inclinó un poco más para verla mejor–, le aseguro que los terrenos de la Granja son los mejores para la formación de gente de su… tipo.

–Gracias…

La castaña no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Por instinto se abrazó a sí misma, notando que la sonrisa en el Subdirector se ampliaba cada vez más, el hombre sacó una carpeta en donde estaba la información académica que los otros Internados tenían de referencia.

–¿De Uxbridge, cierto?

–Sí.

–Del matrimonio Kentver, ampliamente conocido en Inglaterra –en su frente por un breve momento apareció una arruga.

–Sí…

–¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre? –preguntó mientras pasaba unas hojas sin siquiera voltear a verla.

–¿Perdón?

–Su tipo de sangre, ya sabe, para cualquier emergencia.

–AB+

–Ohhh… –murmuró, alzando la vista en ese momento– Veo que tiene cierta afinidad por salirse de la escuela, como pudo notar nos hallamos incomunicados del exterior por varias millas, el único medio de transporte es el bote de nuestro buen amigo, el Capitán Bloodbath, y el mismo no acepta pasajeros de ningún tipo. Le aconsejo no intente escapar, podría resultar lastimada y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿o sí?

Roselyn negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–Bien, ya que eso queda aclarado le entrego su horario de clases, así como la asignación de dormitorios, ¿no tiene inconveniente alguno en compartirlo, cierto? Allí encontrará sus pertenencias, su uniforme y pijama correspondiente. Los libros también le serán entregados aquí –le dio una hoja amarillenta escrita en letras color vino–. ¿Alguna duda?

–¿Puedo llamar a casa? –a decir verdad no le importaba estar lejos del matrimonio Kentver, pero le agradaría escuchar la voz de Agatha, la cocinera, de Mildred, la mucama o la de Andrei de vez en cuando.

–Me temo que no es posible, en la isla no tenemos servicio de teléfono –comunicó tranquilamente.

Roselyn se sintió en una prisión.

–Ahora, sólo resta que firme las… normas del Colegio.

El Subdirector le extendió un papel que parecía un contrato, en el margen inferior había una enorme línea indicando dónde debía colocar su nombre, la castaña lo recibió; después de eso le entregó una pluma para que firmase mas cuando iba a tomarla entre sus dedos el hombre le picó con la punta de la misma, sacándole sangre. La castaña retiró la mano con prontitud.

–Es sólo un piquetito –se divirtió con su reacción–, firme.

Sin estar muy segura de ello la niña hizo lo que le pedía, apenas terminaba de escribir su apellido cuando el hombre le quitó el papel sin darle tiempo a leer las letras pequeñas.

–Perfecto, perfecto –enrolló el reglamento–, todo en orden, con ustedes tres serán 91, siete veces trece, un buen número, ¿no lo cree? Espere a que pasen los demás y luego Mrs. Windergast vendrá por ustedes para llevarles a sus respectivos cuartos.

Se paró con prontitud y salió de la oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella notó cómo el Subdirector se guardaba la hoja en el interior de su levita negra. Afuera Ian mascullaba molesto porque su celular no tenía señal y no funcionaba dentro de la isla mientras que Steve leía la misma tira cómica por quinta o sexta ocasión en el día. Roselyn se sentó en el lugar que ocupase antes.

–Masson, Steve –le llamó la misma mujer.

–Supongo que es mi turno –guardó el cómic.

–Lleva una pluma –le sugirió la castaña.

El chico entró en el despacho justo como la castaña lo hiciere antes, dejándole a solas con el rubio. Cuando Mrs. Windergast dio la vuelta para acomodar algunos papeles Ian se dirigió a ella a media voz sin voltear a verle.

–Debemos estar juntos en esto.

–¿Ehhh? –le contempló con sus ojos avellana.

–¿Algo de aquí te parece normal? –ella negó con la cabeza y él continuó– Sin importar qué pase debemos tener alguien en quien confiar, lo hemos discutido Steve y yo hace un momento… no nos separemos.

Roselyn asintió, se sentía mejor sabiendo que podía contar con alguien a saber que estaba sola en una isla llena de sujetos extraños, no sabía qué seguiría a continuación y francamente le aterraba lo ya visto. Minutos después Steve salía molesto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí y metiéndose el pulgar derecho en la boca. Se sentó donde antes mascullando algunos insultos.

–Freeman, Ian –la voz de Mrs. Windergast se dejó oír de nuevo.

–Lo mejor es apresurar esto –caminó decidido hasta la misma puerta negra.

–Ese maldito Director… –se quejó el castaño.

–¿También te ha picado?

–Estaba sacando mi bolígrafo cuando lo hizo, sólo sonrió y dijo que firmara.

La chica quedó en silencio. Poco después Ian regresó con ellos y la profesora que les llevase a las oficinas les condujo por los pasillos hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Dejó a Roselyn en la Sala Oeste pidiendo se pusiera cómoda, por ser el primer día podían desempacar y faltar a sus respectivas clases, las cuales diferían si se era niño o niña, únicamente todos se reunían en el Comedor Principal, el cual estaba bajando las escaleras a la izquierda. Después llevó a los chicos hasta la parte Norte, indicándoles que compartirían habitación con otros dos estudiantes y les dejó a solas. El dormitorio era amplio aunque lucía algo tétrico para su gusto, las camas eran sencillas y las ventanas se encontraban demasiado altas para ser funcionales, en el centro del cuarto hallaron las maletas que Gregor llevase consigo tras bajarse de la lancha.

Los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y seleccionaron una cama desocupada, lo cual no era muy difícil puesto que allí habían seis camas extra. Ambos comenzaron a desempacar sin prisa alguna mientras estudiaban el sitio en cuestión.

–¿Crees que nos han creído? –preguntó en un susurro el rubio a su amigo.

–Espero que sí, hemos estado muy convincentes, especialmente tú, ¡casi me trago la historia de tu antiguo colegio! Realmente te portas como un chico acostumbrado a recibir lo que pide.

–Tantos años conviviendo con Malfoy han servido de algo –se burló.

Ron rió sonoramente al escuchar eso, Harry se puso un dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio aunque la verdad es que a él también le daba risa. Intentaron callarse para no levantar sospechas; a pesar de que el resto de alumnos debía tener clases en ese momento no podían correr ningún riesgo, sobre todo con esos sujetos tan extraños a su alrededor y estando completamente incomunicados de la isla inglesa.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Ron– Pensábamos que las clases eran mixtas aquí.

–Separados de Roselyn no podremos protegerla de los peligros, debemos ganarnos su confianza para vernos en los ratos libres –comunicó–. Eso o volvernos una chica para estar más cerca.

–Buena suerte con ello –torció la boca molesto, no le apetecía usar la poción multijugos para cambiar de sexo durante tiempo indefinido sólo por la misión encubierta.

–No creo que podamos hacerlo –se sinceró–. Aquí parece registrarse minuciosamente la entrada y salida de los estudiantes y en esta ocasión sólo una chica había sido aceptada.

–Hablando de aceptados… –el tono de su voz decayó.

–Lo sé… –volteó a ver su dedo en donde un pequeño punto producto del pinchazo apenas lograba vislumbrarse.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
